silver Lantern
by cooldownnow
Summary: Why isn't sadness a emotion in the spectrum time for the story of the eighth emotion sadness   better than summery. now up for auction first bidder gets rights to story.
1. Chapter 1

Silver Lantern corps

A Tale of Tears

Chapter 1: Silver Lanterns

The Guardians have summoned the green lanterns of earth to tell them of a secret a secret of which the universe has never known.

The lanterns arrived confused to why they were summoned to au when they ere sent to the room where the Guardians were residing. When they entered one of them spoke " I am sure that you are all wondering why you are here. The truth is as unbelievable as it is we have lied to you…" Guy Gardener all of a sudden started laughing " Unbelievable? are you serious! All you guys do is lie to us!" "Silence!" Shouted the Guardian who had spoken. Hearing the seriousness of her voice Guy shut up.

" As I was saying, we lied to you. There aren't only seven colors in the emotional spectrum, there is another the emotion: Sadness." Hall spoke up at this, "Why are you telling us now?"

" Because, these sad lanterns and growing. The Guardian who founded them,Nira, created the first silver ring when the love of his life died, and his tears fell upon a green ring. It became the first ring of the emotion sadness. He then went to the planet Accen were he was never heard of again."

" Unfortunately," Another Guardian said." he has been assembling Silver Lanterns and we wish to know why."

" Then why call us?" Kyle asked " Because we wish for you to get a Silver Lantern and bring him to Oa."

Little did the Guardians know that they would be meeting the Silver Lanterns very soon

Gotham City Hospital

16 Danny Vizzine was at his mothers death bed, she was dying of cancer. Tears on his face Danny could't block out the all to rare beeps of the heart monitor " Mom I don't want to lose you." " Don't worry… I'll always be with you. Tell your… Father and brother I… love…them…" Beeeeep. She was dead.

All of a sudden a silver ring came out of nowhere then it spoke in his head ' Dave VizzineYou have great sadness in your heart. Welcome to the silver Lantern Corps.'


	2. Chapter 2

Silver Lantern corps

Tale of Tears

Chapter 2 : Welcome to the corps

David looked at the ring wondering what was going on. " What are you talking about?" ' Do you know of the emotional spectrum?' " Yeah, will, fear, hope, rage, love, greed, and compassion." ' Those are only 7 of the emotions silver is sadness.' "But why me?" ' Silver Lanterns are chosen because of how sad they are.' David looked at his mother then at the ring. " What does being a silver lantern mean?" ' it means that you go around the universe finding those with sorrow and helping them move on.'

"I accept."

David reached out and put the ring on his finger. There was a flash of light and David felt different but he couldn't find out how. Then he realized that the hole that he felt had been dug as his mother died was filled.

David looked at the full body mirror in the room and saw what he was wearing. It looked like the green lanterns costume but replace green with silver and the symbol was a circle with squiggly lines going down and a small circle with out lines in it . " Whoa."

'We must go' "Where?" ' Accen world of the silver lanterns, where we must meet to discuss what to with our troops.' " Sure let's go." He started walking toward the door ,and the ring pulled the other way thru the window.

" Aghhhhhhh! What are you doing!" ' Going to Accen.' " So you sent me flying out a window!" ' How else would we get out of the hospital?' " I could have walked out the front door!" ' Oh.' " Yeah, oh."

After getting used to flying David saw a bank robbery in progress. " We have to go save them." ' Why?' " Because it's the right thing to do ." ' My only programing is to instill or remove sadness.' " Well this robbery will make people sad and stopping it will keep them from getting sad and make the robbers sad." ' Don't use that logic again and I'l help you.' " Let's go!"

Once again David was crashing thru a window. " Will you stop that!" ' Sorry.' David turned to the robbers and said " Stand down or else!" The robbers looked at each other then fired their machine guns at him. David raised his hands expecting to get shot, but when he looked up he saw a silver wall of light. Then the firing stopped and the wall fell. " Ring what else can you do besides save me from being swiss cheese?" ' Silver lanterns can make a persons see what saddens them the most and create silver light constructs.' " Cool." He turned to one of the robbers and smiled. "Tell what makes you cry." His eyes turned silver

Hal is at his house watching the news when he hears something that interests him. "During a bank robbery a man described as a silver green lantern was there and when the police arrived the robbers were on the floor ,in the fetal position, crying. Thats all for now." Hal grabbed his ring an hailed Oa. " Guardians we have a problem."


	3. Chapter 3

Silver Lanterns

Tale of Tears

Chapter three: Pursuit

David was flying thru space having the time of his life " Try flying me thru a window here ring." ' It was only 7 windows.' "8!"

All of a sudden a wall came out of no where and David crashed thru it."Ring!" ' That wasn't me, I swear.' "We are in space! Who else is here but us!"

" There's me for one thing." David turned around an saw the the Green Lantern Hal Jordan hovering in what seemed to be a heroic pose. " I'm not in tubule am I." "No, don't worry kid. I just need you to come with me." " Where?" " Oa, the Guardians need to ask you some questions."

Feeling that going with Green Lantern would be a pretty bad idea so he just said. " Sorry my mom told me not to talk to strangers." And he flew away but before he could put on any speed, he flew into a green light construct of a van. " Listen I don't want to hurt you just calm down." David concentrated sending outs a burst of energy to destroy the van construct.

David then used his ring to make a construct of armor, a sword, and shield. He yelled and ran toward the Green Lantern swinging his sword. Hal blocked it with his ring and created a fly swatter causing David to fly back.

" Do you know what my favorite story is?" David asked while he attacked Hal again. " King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. I loved it so much that I learned how to sword fight." David then did a complicated move that caused Hal's ring arm to go to the side allowing David to hit him with his shield construct.

With Hal recoiling from the blow David starred to fly away, but he didn't get far before Hal saturated after him. " Ring find me the nearest asteroid field and take me there. Now!" ' Say please.' " Please!" ' Alright.'

After a long chase David finally got to the asteroid field he then turned around and pointed his ring at him making it flash brightly, blinding him momentarily. When Hal's vision cleared he looked around for David. " Hey Lantern do you know what my second favorite story is?." His voice was rebounding of of the asteroids making is impossible to tell where he was. Then hall saw a flash of silver light and turned around. And was struck on the chest by a arrow. " Robin Hood, and the fact that you're unconscious is pretty self-explanatory for why i would tell you that."

" Ring," David said " Take me to planet Accen."


End file.
